


A Strider Haiku

by Missne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missne/pseuds/Missne





	A Strider Haiku

He is the best bro.  
You don't get his irony  
but you keep trying.

You don't talk feelings.  
Bro never said 'I love you';  
it wasn't needed.

A sword through the chest,  
a guardian, fallen down  
who will school you now?

Years pass by, unfelt.  
A legacy to honor;  
you can't disappoint.

Blue eyes guide the way,  
buckteeth shouldn't be that cute!  
He is infectious.

\---

Your tears slowly dry.  
You'll never forget Bro, but  
Cal is still creepy.


End file.
